Payback
by Five seas
Summary: In the moonlight, she really did look like a nymph. A nymph that lusted after his jealousy. MarcoLilly


**I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

**

Payback

Lilly gritted her teeth with anger as she paced around the room. Her pajama bottoms were discarded in some dark corner of the room, her nightshirt clung onto her back uncomfortably, sweat-soaked and cold, and the wind coming through the windows was only making her feet shiver, but there was no way she was getting back to her bed. Every time her head hit the pillow, she was imagining devouring bliss and hot flows of blood.

Leaving a bunch of vampires hungry and dissatisfied was the worst combination ever, and yet Sharona decided that they had to do it this way. Had she been the leader, the brainy girl thought, this wouldn't have happened. But since they had decided that leadership was to be bestowed on the oldest, she had to put up with it. "I'd have never suggested this if I knew she was two centuries my senior." Lilly mumbled.

And she wouldn't have allowed any compromises from the rule either. Abstinence meant abstinence, whether they liked it or not. The fact that there were guys with delicious blood running around the streets, throwing themselves at their feet meant nothing! Even if Millie hadn't done anything to Lyserg (which Lilly doubted), Ellie's situation was putting their identity in such jeopardy that a match with Hao looked like a Sunday picnic. How could she be so stupid as to let her emotions ruin everything? How could she reveal their identity there and now, when the moment was so crucial, when she had managed to keep a low profile for almost a hundred years? Love, probably. Love did weird things to people.

It had turned her into what she was, after all. Lilly remembered her time as a human very distinctly-the town where she grew up, her friends, her lover….He had been human back then, a promising young painter. He had left off to do some job in Venice, and for a whole year she lost all contact with him.

She remembered the anxiety, the fear, the trembling. Staying up till late with her books, sitting near the window, she took time to look at the road, waiting for the post cart, or an express, hoping for some indication that he was still alive, out there. Sometimes, when her dreams became too wild, she saw him galloping on a white horse, a rich and successful man, coming to take her away to a magical land. She would run out to him, wrap her arms around his neck and they would have their cherished first kiss.

Back then it never went further than kissing, Lilly thought sourly as she watched the desert sunrise from her bedroom window. She didn't imagine it could get any better than kissing. Back then the talk was all about the Unification of Germany and getting colonies. Women were meant to stay at home. And artists…

Artists were supposed to be successful. Instead, her sweetheart had returned under the black cloak of the night, desolated, tricked out of his last penny, and a vampire nonetheless. He had been so desperate that he had offered his body to a woman in exchange to paint her portrait, and she had turned out to be one. Talk about rotten luck.

However, he saw the transformation as an opportunity to change things, not like the curse it was. He believed that, using his newfound ability, he could sell his paintings and live forever. He wanted Lilly to join him as his queen. And, being the sentimental idiot she was, she listened to him.

It didn't take long for the inconveniences of their situation to aspire. Both were new to this kind of thing, but Lilly was smart enough to plan ahead and, every time people began suspecting something inappropriate, they mover out of the country. With the disruptions of the unification wars in Italy and Germany, and the political scandals, "losing" their documents was terribly easy. Sometimes they pretended to be brother and sister, sometimes they introduced as spouses. They always had to pay careful attention, as they always seemed to be lusting after each other, and people still had many inhibitions.

Now it was different, Lilly smiled. Now kinky was another word for normal, and you had to be weird in order not to be considered boring. She wondered how her first sweetheart would've felt in this century of computers and machines. She had always felt his art preceded his time. Piccaso would've loved it, he would've captured the Civil war in Spain most delightfully.

Yet the fairy tale came to an end long before that. They hadn't been together for…half a century, maybe, when the curse of their kind fell upon them. Her tastes were still undetermined, but his were, and while she didn't need much to satisfy her thirst, he did, and she wasn't able to provide him with it. They had talked about it many times, discussing the possibilities, but nothing could prepare her for the painful jolt when he started doing other women.

It was just for the sake of survival, Lilly told herself, and yet the jealousy ate her from inside. That's when she began distinguishing the blood that attracted her, but she was too…well-mannered to treat her cheating boyfriend the same way he treated her. He still told her he loved her, and the few inhibitions she had preserved the romantic sense in her. Somehow, she always found the heart to forgive him.

But being a woman, she had limits and restrictions. He, being a man, had none. Society had always been more tolerable to the members of the stronger sex, and Lilly, being more often the sister than the wife, could do nothing but look on. Free of all restraint, he slowly began to turn wild. He stopped caring. He was not himself.

But she still forgave him.

Until one day, he brought that young girl to their home. And he killed her. Something in her snapped that night, as she watched the limp body in their sheets, the bleeding throat, and her love, taking pictures of the corpse. The worst thing was that, despite the morbidity of the scene, the girl lying there had been beautiful in her innocence.

If she hadn't come back to life and nailed the bastard with his own tripod, Lilly was sure she would have never gathered enough strength to do it herself. Before that, she had considered her sweetheart's madness as a necessary evil. Since then, Ellie and she had done wonders in the cohabitation of different vampires.

* * *

It had always struck her that the five of them had such a good understanding of each other, such connection. They had done a good job keeping their identities a secret, and so far they had managed without having to change locations very often. But now…now everything was at stake. Lilly wasn't very concerned about Lyserg-that boy felt bound to Millie by things that exceeded simple, human lust. He was a gentleman, and as such, he cared for women, especially if he had hurt her in the past. He felt he OWED her. Unlike Ryu, who was a grown man, and despite his background, Lilly couldn't believe that he would always be happy with Ellie.

She wasn't jealous of them. There had been a few years before the Lilly 5 had been formed, and until then, the two women had sought, occasionally, solace in each other's arms, but never then strictly necessary. No, she was more…envious, that her friend was experiencing this…nuptial-like bliss, while she was left cold and alone, hungry and longing. Lately, she woke up several times at night, calling out, reaching for a warm body, only to find her bed empty and the grief coming over her.

Lilly was feeling desperate. And desperate was only a tiny step away from losing your mind. She needed something, anything, to relieve stress.

That morning, she left a note saying that she was going out early, slapped on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, and ran out through the waking city.

* * *

She spent the morning crossing the different paths, occasionally stopping to do sit ups and pull ups in the small parks. She drank some water on the square and examined the passengers. With her glasses folded in her pocket and her hair tied back in a small ponytail she was unrecognizable. Even though Lilly preferred to conceal her body in clingy school uniforms and put up the dork image, she took good care of her body. Her toned legs and flat stomach were the finishing touches to her "second skin". No-one could associate the tall athlete with the witty girl with glasses. She made sure of that.

The smell of blood was everywhere, but jealousy was too weak. Lilly even checked out Yoh's camp, since the carnal rule was already broken, but Horo-Horo was too much a good friend of Yoh to envy him for his powers and for his status, Ryu was Ellie's property now, and Ren suited Sally's tastes more than her own. Tamao was a possibility, with jealousy so strong it tormented her on a daily basis, but she was too shy and innocent-she wouldn't accept the advances of another woman before bursting into tears. And, as desperate Lilly was, she wasn't going to force herself on anyone.

She took another turn around the plaza and entered Patch café for lunch. As usual, the place was full, but she found herself a place on the bar and ordered some rice. She took a couple of bites as she scanned the place-no, still nothing. Silva seemed frustrated over something, but she wasn't going to ask what. He was too perceptive, and she couldn't put all of his guardians ghosts asleep while she was doing him.

Then, suddenly, the priest's face lit up and he waved his hands wildly, motioning to someone to come in. Lilly turned looked over her shoulder and her eyebrows rose when she saw no-other that Iron Maiden Jeanne come forward, followed by her faithful shadow Marco. As Silva hurried to find a table for her, Lilly laughed inwardly-so the righteous priest had fallen in love. It would do well for that delirious girl to get a taste of life, even though it would be so sweet it would give her cavities. Well, that put him off her list. She didn't do taken guys, unless their girls were cheating on them.

Ah, memories, Lilly smiled. She had taken great pleasure in satisfying her needs once she had been freed of her makeshift vampire-husband. Sometimes she had to enter some company and work her way up to the top in phenomenal speed to piss off her colleagues, until she cornered one in the bathrooms. Or she had followed a cheating couple and had accidentally bumped into the cheated one. Ellie might be the one attracted to lust, Lilly thought with some glee, but at least she wasn't picky about the gender of her victims. They were all just meals, after all. And they usually didn't care for her-very often her chance encounters had been crying the name of their love instead of her own in their moments of bliss. That was enough to set a person over the edge, but Lilly had long ago given up on her romance.

As well as her inhibitions.

Just as she was taking a bite from her rice, a strong, pungent smell hit her nose and made her head turn away from the food as if it had been pulled by strings. What was that? It was salty and bitter at the same time, and most definitely not unpleasant. Did it come from Marco? She eyed the Italian shaman and couldn't suppress a smirk-oh, he was looking at Silva as if he wanted him dead. Lilly wondered if his leader-sama could feel the ungodly thoughts of her subordinate, and almost immediately decided that it was not the case. Well, not everyone had her sensitive nose.

Poor Marco. Dedicating himself to the cause of lady Jeanne out of love for her and having to watch her accept the advances of another man. Lilly had seen enough of the X-laws to know that they were very clueless about love, and too dedicated to their Higher Purpose to give into it. Take Meene per instance. She hadn't bothered to conceal her love for Marco, but he hadn't even flinched when she had been killed. At some point she had deduced that he was gay, but now, seeing his behavior around Jeanne, Lilly doubted it.

Popping herself on her elbow and digging into her lunch with newfound appetite, the brainy girl began wondering what was the origin of that _delicious_ jealousy. Paternal love? Hardly. She was more willing to bet her money on that Marco held some affection for Jeanne, but couldn't bring himself to confess. Somehow, Lilly felt bad for Meene-if that bastard had the balls to bring his feelings out in the open, she wouldn't have died in vain.

If there was something Lilly hated more than vanity was wasted life. She liked living her own as much as she could, making up for those fifty or so years she had slept in with her first lover. That Marco needed a lesson, she decided. For Meene's sake, for her sake, and for his own…If that goody-goody god-girl wanted to flirt with a priest, than Marco needed some consolation.

* * *

After paying and making a few more laps around town, Lilly returned home, took a shower and quickly put on a sleeveless shirt and a short skirt. She didn't bother telling her friends where she was going-the house was already empty. They wouldn't bother, she told herself, we know we can take care of ourselves, as long as many people don't see.

Once she picked up the scent, it was easy to find Marco, without having to go through the trouble of following him around town, or even make unnecessary haste to catch up with him. Lilly's plan was to find out what he does and catch him in a place where he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. Where nobody would recognize either of them. She supposed that Jeanne had a bedtime, and he would eventually like to relieve his pain.

To her surprise, he had decided to do that this same evening. He left her to the care of Yoh and his gang, who had went to Silva for dinner, probably unable to watch her bask in joy at the sight of her love. This was perfect, Lilly thought as she took a different street from him and followed the smell. It grew stronger at some point, which meant he had found a bar and was currently drowning his sorrow.

Lilly entered the pub casually, looking around. The tables were free, but the bar was almost crowded. Luck seemed to be on her side, as the place next to him was free. She smiled and made her way to him.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" she asked in her sweetest voice. Marco just nodded without looking at her, but her other neighbor enthusiastically ordered her a drink and started a conversation on the weather.

Lilly smiled as they brought her a glass of whiskey and listened politely with one ear at the ramblings of the middle-aged man, while she kept an eye on her target. She didn't have to turn around to look at him, she just needed to feel his smell. Usually, the aroma alone would've satisfied her, but now Lilly was unstoppable.

"I have never imagined that such a beautiful rose would pass this joint." Her talkative neighbor said, sliding closer to her. His breath reeked of a mixture of strong alcohol, but Lilly didn't even flinch "If I may be so bold to say, I admire your skin. It's so white. Are you white all over? Is your rose as white as your skin, or pink like the petals of your lips?"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his, squishing it in a vice-like grip. The man screamed in pain when his joints slowly started to crack. "If you don't mind…" Marco's voice rumbled behind them "…People come here to enjoy their misery in silence, so go and recite your lame poetry somewhere else!"

Fortunately, the man was too drunk to care and stumbled out of the bar without much hustle. Lilly smiled a thanks to Marco, not once showing that she knew him. He obviously didn't recognize her either, because he went back to his drink. However, he tore his eyes off the glass to look at her, and Lilly returned those glances with a knowing look.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two of them had moved on a table, both sipping approvingly from their drinks, as they were well aware of the value of the alcohol in them. Lilly had mentioned that she was starving and Marco hadn't missed the opportunity to boast about the restaurant's excellent Italian cuisine. While they waited for their order (bruschetti and sea fruits with rosemary), Lilly carefully avoided any personal questions and he did the same. From aside, this looked like a chance meeting of random strangers who needed a good listener without any strings attached. However, she made a remark on his accent, which sent them to a journey all around Italy, commenting artists, food and tourist attractions.

"Are you interested in glass blowing?" Lilly asked as she trailed her finger on the rim of her glass "You have a strong voice…strong lungs…your arms are powerful, and you handle your drink exquisitely well."

"I'm not drunk." He stated the obvious. He may be heartbroken, but he valued good cognac. "But yes, Venetian glass blowing was my hobby at school. I still enjoy it, thought I don't have the time for something really nice. How do you know of this old job?"

"Oh, I spent some time in Italy…many years ago." Lilly smiled to the waiter when he finally got their order. She picked up some clams and encouraged him to take some as well. "I like Rome very much." Because Venice was filled with painful associations. "It's a wonderful city, especially the coliseum."

"Interesting choice." Marco mumbled "Most people prefer to visit the shops in Rome, not the place where people gathered to watch rape and murder on a Saturday night."

"I'm not most people, in that case." Lilly laughed, mentally adding that at that time, even though Italy had been united, the leading fashion houses were not even created. "I always admired art. Whether its architecture or paintings, artisan works or sculpture…If I ever get the chance to learn art there, I wouldn't miss it."

They ate for a few minutes in silence, until Lilly looked up. "By the way…._vedo che non sei contento_. Would you like to tell me why?"

Marco flashed a sad smile. "I suppose you'll laugh. The story is as old as the world itself. The woman I love is enamored with another man."

"That is very common for us, women. We just can't fall in love with the guy who reciprocates our affections." She gave him a coy glance "However, was that so wholly unexpected to you? Have you never imagined that her affections might lie elsewhere?"

"I did. However, she was so…spiritual, so eradiated, so…angelical. You can't tell me you don't know her!" Oh, she knew her alright. She knew him as well, at least through the scars that started from her side down to her left hip. She knew well enough that this girl was as delusional as a Victorian maiden and that Marco was equally willing to believe her. Now that the smell of jealousy filled her nose it made much more sense, but still it was a little surreal.

Well, Lilly thought, if he's devoted enough to shoot someone for the person he loves, I might actually want to clone him for my own. But since that's not possible, both humanly and ethically, she was going to have to settle for what she could get in one night from him. Or what was left of it.

The plan was going on in an exquisitely smooth manner for something concocted on a whim. He was getting chatty now, and she listened for a while as he went on about Jeanne's virtues and love for all. If she listened carefully, she would've probably gotten sick, but she had mastered the art of selection listening, she only caught some of the sugary-sweet words lover use to express their feeling…and give other people cavities. Lilly herself was a more silent person, neither an utopist nor an anarchist. She listened to people's problems (real problems, mind), and liked to give her advice whenever it was needed. She liked to think that people needed her because she was a reliable person, and she wished that her lover would provide the same support when it came too much, without asking, just reading her without words.

Too bad it never happened, but oh-well.

She noted that he had stopped talking and was gulping his drink down. He ordered another one without even noticing that she hadn't been paying much attention, but Lilly didn't care much. She took a bite from her dinner and waited for his order to arrive, because she said anything.

"I really can't tell what's going on in her head…" Lilly began "But if she chose him over you, shouldn't that be for the best. You know, the wind that slams one door shut opens another."

"That's true." He sighed and emptied his glass in one quick breath "Still, it feels so…strange. He is a distant relative of the man we fought too…"

"I'm sure she has put that into consideration." Lilly smiled coyly as another glass was ordered and gulped down.

* * *

One hour later, the bill was paid and she was helping him out in the fresh air. Thanks to the privacy the restaurant offered, and the quiet neighborhood, they could pass through the streets unnoticed. Lilly was heading towards the X-laws' lodgings. There was no point in gulping him down on the first date, after all. She wasn't going to come back home suddenly either. If her friends liked to fall in love, she was going to give them the impression that she was seeing someone in a way that didn't understate a meal afterwards. He was going to come to that pub again, for the sake of solitude and alcohol, and he would come even more often if he knew she was going to be there to listen to him.

Somehow, her plans always seemed to go down the drain, Lilly thought, because when he realized that she was taking him to his lodgings, Marco began slurring something out and pull back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking down at him.

"I can't…go back in this state. Jeanne-sama…she'll be most dissatisfied."

Lilly looked at the lodgings. They seemed abandoned. She turned her eyes towards the city and a quick scan verified that the party with Yoh and his friends was still going on. Why wouldn't it, it wasn't even ten o'clock? Lilly looked at her own home and noted that the windows were dark. Sure, the girls were probably all over town. She didn't really feel like finding them though.

"Would you like to go and breathe some fresh air then?" Lilly said "We can sit in the woods if you want?"

"Sure. The woods sound nice." Marco hiccupped and followed her obediently.

The opportunity presented itself quite nicely, Lilly grinned inwardly as she led him through the trees, careful not to hit his head somewhere. At some point, she wondered if he wasn't as drunk as he presented himself to be, but if he was sober, he wasn't doing much to stop this. A gentleman, Lilly mused, would want to get to bed and sort himself out so that Jeanne might not find him in a disgraceful state, reeking of alcohol. A gentleman who had needs, on the other hand, was not going to take the risk of having his leader find him in flagrante delicto with a woman in their lodgings, which meant that they had to find a nice secluded spot for themselves.

However, even though Marco was overly-dramatic when he was about to shoot somebody, Lilly wasn't going to give him the credit to be that good of an actor.

They walked all the way to a small clearing. The path had almost disappeared under the grass and bushes, but Lilly could tell her way through the Amazon jungle if she had to, and she could hear the distinct rumble of a spring nearby. The people of the village must've used this to get water, she thought when they reached it-there were indeed some fortifications and stone walls, probably a makeshift well for the time when mankind hadn't known the wonders of plumbing.

Now, whatever it had been was destroyed by time, leaving only a small wall and a clear brook. Lilly set her handbag on the ground where she could see it and helped Marco sit down and lean on the tree.

If he was drunk though, he was doing a pretty good job to hide it, her thoughts raced on. He was probably too used to hide his little dark habits from his leader, but Lilly liked it. Most men turned into a mushy pile on the ground before they'd even started.

One of his eyes cracked open and he looked at her warily. "I'm a disgrace."

"Shh…" she cooed "That's not true." When he only bowed his head in defeat, she gently cupped his cheek and nuzzled his collarbone "How about you stay there and I'll give you my very own hangover remedy?" her hands roamed his chest gently as she said that, and Marco soundlessly agreed, leaning back and closing his eyes again.

Lilly reached over and took his glasses off, then set them aside and removed his heavy white coat from his shoulders. Slowly, she saw between his knees and undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his pale skin to her eyes. She ran her hands down and teasingly slipped her fingertips under his belt, while glancing up at his face. His breathing was even and his eyes were only half-shut, sleepy and expectant at the same time.

So far so good, Lilly smirked and undid the belt buckle and wrapped her small hand around him gently. He closed his eyes and sighed. His face was handsome-Lilly could see why Meene had fallen in love with him so badly she had stayed behind after the battle. Right now she could see her, an uncertain mist around him, swirling in a confused manner, as if she didn't know whether to be angry or pleased that her beloved received such attention. Grinning coyly, Lilly put an arm on his stomach and whispered quietly: "Come here."

With his glasses gone and his attention distracted, Marco couldn't realize fully what Lilly was doing. Meene's ghost gathered in her hand and, without wasting time in spectacular jumps or shouting incantations, Lilly allowed the tortured spirit to absorb into her body.

The feeling wasn't very distorting-her senses lit up for a split second and then Meene settled in, sharing her feelings and sensations. Lilly had performed Spiritual control so many times that the spirit in her body wasn't taking over her completely, in only settled in the back of her mind. The feeling was like if she had eaten but wasn't full. The girl was still confused and disturbed, but she kept quiet and hopefully, she was going to enjoy this.

Why shouldn't she? How many shamans do you meet every day that are willing to do it with your former lover just so that you could know what it is? Meene, thankful, kept quiet and didn't interfere.

Grunts and pants escaped Marco's mouth when Lilly finally decided to pull his pants down his legs. She pumped his shaft with one hand and bent down to suck on it. Somewhere into her head, Meene let out an embarrassed shriek, causing the vampire to chuckle inwardly. Honestly, that girl really was a nun. How else did she expect to get a guy ticking, especially when he was drunk? Lilly ran her hand over his length once again, causing a string of moans and curses to erupt from his mouth, but didn't stop.

Why hadn't that girl told him how she felt? Right now, Meene's embarrassment was equal to her desire, and Lilly herself wouldn't have taken the proximity without doing SOMETHING. Anything. A quick scan of her memories quickly revealed what Meene had opted to do when she daydreamed too much about Marco.

_How boring,_ Lilly thought, _but back when I was human, I wasn't much different, wasn't I?_ A memory of a night in a dimly lit church fluttered across her mind and for a split second Lilly stopped sucking on Marco and actually looked astonished. No wonder Lyserg had taken her death so badly, poor boy. _Didn't know you had it in you, Meene,_ the brainy girl thought while she ran her hand up and down her victim.

Marco moaned, louder than before, urging Lilly to continue. The girl obliged with a small grin, but while she ran her tongue tentatively over him, she reached down and undid the buttons of her shirt and releasing her breasts from the bra. Her nipples ached from the sudden exposure to the cold air, and by the way Marco's eyes suddenly widened, she supposed that even he had seen.

Suddenly, his hands came on the side of her head and forced her to let go of him and look up. His fingers cupped her chin and he stared at her.

"You're not Meene…" he mumbled slightly "Yet your thoughts are so much like her own…"

Lilly let a smirk transpire and leaned in for a kiss, but in the last moment planted her lips on the base of his throat and sucked hard enough to give him a bruise. "No, of course I'm not. I'm nothing like her." Perhaps his leader's mind reading abilities had rubbed off, but her own thoughts were beyond his reach.

To her surprise, his hands came up and ran up her thighs. Lilly braced herself on his shoulders with one hand while the other helped him tug her underwear down her long, runner's legs. "I'm sorry…" he babbled confusingly, while his hands, as if they had a mind of their own, found their way to her sides, lifting the parted shirt and caressing her heavy breasts. "I…I really don't understand what's happened to me…"

"I may not be Jeanne, but if she decided to find happiness elsewhere, so should you." Her whisper petrified him then and there.

Lilly shooed his hands and got up, taking a few steps away from him. To his surprise, she only took her blouse off and folded it carefully on top of her bag, followed by her bar. Unsettled, Marco could only stare with blurred eyes as she undid, one by one, the buttons of her skirt and tentatively let it drop down her legs.

Barefoot and nude, something like the nymphs from his country's pagan tales, Lilly made her way to the aroused male and, dropping down on her knees, playfully tugged his clothes off until he was as naked as she was. Then she settled by his side, held his shoulder with one hand while licked his chest and bit gently on one of his nipples, and let her other palm trace patterns on his shaft, rock hard and pulsing from her previous ministrations. The touch brought a moan of pain in his throat and he gripped her hair so tightly it hurt.

Lilly hadn't paid much attention to her own body's reactions, but inside her head, Meene moaned in dissatisfaction, clearly pointing out that she needed release as well. And since Lilly was horny enough for two and needed blood, she needed to finish this off. Now!

"Please…" looking up at him with shining eyes, Lilly begged in her neediest voice "Please, I may not be this girl who you like but…I need you!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her with more force than she had expected and, pulling her into his lap, closed his lips on hers. It wasn't gentle, velvety, silk, or anything. His face was rough and angular, almost sharp, and the feeling of his mouth on hers made Lilly feel like she was kissing wet sand. His teeth bit hard enough to draw blood, but his tongue laced over the calluses soothingly. She turned her head around and licked his ear, while one of her shoulders dove in and nailed him back to the tree. With her back to him, Lilly gave him one last look before she worked herself from behind on his cock.

Her vision almost dialed when she was filled near bursting. And Marco seemed to have decided that he wouldn't be going easy on her, because he tryst his hips in synch with hers roughly, with all the strength he could muster. But then again, she was no goody-goody saint, was she? He didn't need to take pains and be gentle.

Lilly groaned in satisfaction and arched her back. Her head rested on his shoulder, while she guided his hands through her body, helping him find the right spots. His hand came on her breast, and the other traveled down her navel, all the way to the juncture of her thighs.

Her muscles rippled around him, and the union with Meene's spirit was making her all the more aware of the sensations. His fingers seemed to find and hit the right spots on her, as if he hadn't lived a priest's life. Lilly pushed the spirit's excited moans on the back of her head and concentrated on her own pleasure. Her eyes focused on the hand that was currently pleasuring her, distinguishing the pounding veins and the raging blood.

Marco's blunt teeth sank into her shoulder as he approached his climax, but Lilly intentionally seized his hand and used her strong legs to halt his coming, settling into a slow, almost agonizing rhythm. He moaned in complaint and tried to quicken the pace, but she held him in place, and what seemed like an eternity later both of them saw white, as if they had been blinded by lightening, and seconds after the thunder caught on, as the orgasm wildly shook over both of them.

Swept away, he hardly registered that Lilly had pulled his hand from her neither lips and was licking his fingers, before her fangs sank into the flesh of the wrist. For a few blissful seconds she felt the salty, rasp taste of blood spilling through her body, turning every fiber of every muscle into a singing chord.

She slumped forward, bringing her hand out for support. Marco's hand was still, somehow, on her breast, squeezing it lightly, but one look over her shoulder could verify that the X-law was incapable of further movements. Sliding off his cock, Lilly registered with satisfaction that somewhere, on the back of her mind, Meene had let a meek squeal of pleasure.

It was no surprise that the ghost immediately passed to the other side when Lilly seized the control over it, but the vampire was still unfinished. Walking, or shaking, to her bag, she got a small rag out of it and quickly soaked it in the water of the stream. Then, kneeling down next to Marco, she quickly ran it over his face, chest and stomach. The man sighed groggily and opened his eyes to meet hers.

The moon shone through the trees, making her instinctively look up at it. The pearly light gave her skin a ghastly shine, and in the way she stood there, naked and pale in the middle of the forest was something so natural, so uninhabited, that Marco wasn't sure if he hadn't made love to a forest nymph.

Lilly was about to wipe the sweat from her body as well, when she felt Marco's arm around her petite waist and his hoarse voice mumbling into her ear: "Allow me to help you with that."

Comfortably ignoring the way her skin sizzled with pleasure as he drew the cloth carefully over each one of her shapely legs, Lilly rested back on her elbows and purred contentedly. His breath tickled her skin when he kissed her inner thighs close to her entrance, and then moved upwards to lick the musk off her navel and breasts.

"You know…" he mumbled, after sucking on one of her nipples "…You did so much for me, yet I barely touched you…"

Lilly allowed a low, husky laugh to escape her throat, but allowed him to wipe her chest with the cloth before she got off the grass. Walking over to her clothes, completely oblivious to the look of genuine hunger and admiration Marco was giving her, she bent forward and slowly, one by one, slipped on her undergarments and her shirt. Flinging the skirt, shoes and bag over her shoulder and only pulling her socks to mid-calve so that they wouldn't get in the way as she ran back to town, Lilly walked back to him, her hips swaying in a seductive manned. She bent forward, just about enough to lick his ear for the last time and mumble: "We don't have time for this now…but maybe next time I'll let you."

Then she slipped into the darkness, leaving the X-law laying there, looking at the stars, a little like Adam in his garden without Eve.

Some time later, Marco also got up with a sigh, got dressed and headed back through the path. No, this woman was nothing like his beloved Jeanne. He doubted that any women would be able to replace her. But right now, he savored the feeling.

To him, it was a sort of redemption.

To Lilly, it was the best payback she could have.

* * *

A/N-Um...I know that this story was...weird the least, but if anyone wants more, do let me know.


End file.
